


(Interlude) Sunstreaker - Muses and Musings

by fuzipenguin



Series: Half Your Age +7 [10]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M, Older!Twins, Other, Self-Doubt, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest, younger!ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker's thoughts as their 'courtship' of Ratchet progresses. Of course, at the most inopportune time.





	(Interlude) Sunstreaker - Muses and Musings

                “Do you think… Ratchet’ll be… loud?” Sideswipe asked, the words punched out of him with every one of Sunstreaker’s thrusts.

                Sunstreaker’s fingers clenched down tighter on Sideswipe’s waist. Then he slid his hands up his brother’s sides, reaching under his chest to get a firm grip on his hood. Sideswipe made a stuttering cry as the angle of Sunstreaker’s spike changed and then yelped in surprise as Sunstreaker yanked him upright.

                “You’re assuming we’ll get him in our berth,” Sunstreaker murmured into Sideswipe’s audial, hips slowing to lazily circle against Sideswipe’s aft. He shifted his weight to his left knee and knocked his right against his brother’s lower thigh, shifting him forward.

                “Without a doubt,” Sideswipe panted, getting the hint and shuffling across the bed.

                “What if he doesn’t like that?”

                Sideswipe paused. “What do you mean? Fragging?”

                When he glanced over his shoulder, Sunstreaker nodded. It had happened twice before. Not all mecha wanted to interface.

                “We’d still have each other,” Sideswipe pointed out, finally plastering himself against the wall. “And we’d cuddle the slag out of him. And tickle him. Yeah, I’d… oooh… _yeah_ , Sunny, _there,_ ” he moaned when Sunstreaker leaned back enough to pull Sideswipe’s arms behind him, arching his chest forward.

                “You’d what?” Sunstreaker prompted, picking up the pace of his thrusts again. Sideswipe rested his forehelm against the wall, tilting his pelvis up to better receive his twin.

                “I’d… I’d tickle him… I’d make him squeal… one way or another.”

                “That sounds sadistic,” Sunstreaker said. He transferred both of Sideswipe’s wrists to one hand and used the other to land a resounding blow against Sideswipe’s upper thigh. Sideswipe moaned, valve squeezing down hard and making Sunstreaker hiss at the sudden increased tightness around his spike.

                “Whatever he wants. Whatever… whatever he needs…”

                “What if… he doesn’t _want_ us?”

                A not unreasonable question in Sunstreaker’s mind. They’d been hovering around Ratchet for a while now and while he wasn’t outwardly cold, he certainly wasn’t being friendly. He acted like he barely tolerated them. Although that _did_ seem to be a step up from most of the other mecha he interacted with.

                Sideswipe froze for a moment before testing Sunstreaker’s grip on his wrists. Sunstreaker released him and Sideswipe shifted forward, off his spike, then turned around.

                “Have you changed your mind?” Sideswipe demanded.

                “No. No, but I…” Sunstreaker made an ambiguous gesture.

                “You’re used to mechs falling right into your arms?” Sideswipe asked, suddenly smirking. Sunstreaker rolled his optics in response. “Well, Ratchet’s not like that. Maybe he _doesn’t_ want to frag. Or maybe he needs to get to know us better. So let’s do that.”

                Sunstreaker abruptly let himself slump to his aft, dejected.

                “Are you sure that’s such a good idea? He’s so… untarnished. And we’re… us.”

                Sideswipe sighed, bending over and pushing at Sunstreaker’s shoulders. Sunstreaker allowed the handling, twisting to sit on the edge of the berth so that Sideswipe could swing a leg over and plop down onto his lap.

                “Yeah, well, maybe some of his shine will rub off on us,” Sideswipe said. He leaned down, brushing his lips over his twin’s. “Sunny… this is the only person we’ve ever both been attracted to. That’s gotta mean something. We can’t just give up on him.”

                Sunstreaker slid his hands up Sideswipe’s thighs, feeling the powerful cables beneath the plating flex as Sideswipe rose up on his knees. He grasped Sunstreaker’s spike and rubbed the head against his entrance, optic shutters fluttering a little at the sensation.

                “I guess he’s never given up on us yet,” Sunstreaker admitted absently, a little distracted with watching Sideswipe’s face go slack as he eased down onto Sunstreaker’s spike.

                “Exactly. Now sit back and enjoy the ride, brother mine,” Sideswipe purred, leaning forward to nuzzle Sunstreaker’s cheek. “I’m gonna blow both of our processors so hard it’ll be at least a cycle before we worry about Ratchet again.”

 

~End


End file.
